Bleeding Out
by Freya the Mistwolf
Summary: Link has a deep dark secret that could ruin his life, so what would happen if his sworn enemy discovers his secret? How will his friends react when it is revealed that he's been lying to everyone his whole life? Even his best friend, Pipit? Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Chapter one: the Beginning**

3,000 years ago…

The war between the Goddess Helia and the Demon King Demise had raged on for years, thousands of demons and helians had already fallen in battle. Till at long last Helia's chosen hero finally managed to seal away Demise. However, his sword, Ghirahim, had managed to escape and challenged the hero to one last battle. The hero knew the chances of him winning this battle were low after the wounds he had received from the Demon King. So, he turned to Helia and begged her to send her people to safety while he distracted Ghirahim. At first Helia refused but she eventually agreed, promising him that his family would be protected and that there would be another hero in the future to finish what he started. She bid him farewell and using her powers she gathered her people together and raised large portions of earth into the sky.

While the hero engaged the demon Ghirahim in battle, he looked up in time to see the island being raised into the sky. Tears filled his eyes; he knew that his unborn son would grow up without a father and that his line would eventually spawn the next chosen hero. As he was lost in his thoughts Ghirahim struck him from behind, knocking him unconscious. Ghirahim laughed in victory as he captured the Goddess' Chosen Hero. With a snap of his fingers they vanished.

Three months later…

Ghirahim strode through the halls of his castle down to the dungeons, as he entered he found the beaten and bloodied body of the hero. Summoning his black sword he approached the hero. "I have enjoyed beating you very much; however, I fear that I have grown tired of doing so. It's always the same. Sigh… so I've decided to kill you. Good bye, Hero." Raising his blade in the air about to finish him off but stopped when he saw the hero raise his head to look him in the eyes. His sky blue eyes shining brightly in the dim lighting. "Know this demon, the Goddess has vowed that another hero will rise up and finish what I have started. I have no regrets." With that said the hero braced himself for the oncoming blade. Searing pain filled his mind as the demon ran his blade straight through his heart before everything went dark and he breathed his last breath. Ghirahim smiled, he had done it, the hero was dead, all he had to do now was wait for his Master to be strong enough to revive him.

The Goddess Helia could sense the death of her hero and wept for him. In the time that had passed since his capture and the creation of Skyloft, his son had been born and was named after the hero, in his honor. Helia informed the people of Skyloft of his passing and her plans to return to the surface to collect his body.

Helia teleported herself directly into the demon's dungeon appearing behind him as he towered over the broken body of the hero, looking very pleased with himself. "Demon Lord Ghirahim, I see that you have killed my hero." She spoke softly causing Ghirahim to jump slightly before turning around to face her giving her an evil grin.

"Yes, yes I have."

Sighing she turned her attention to her fallen hero. "As punishment for killing him in such a vile manner I will ensure that my next Chosen Hero will have the ability to end you once and for all. Though not in the way that you are thinking."

Ghirahim's eyebrow arched slightly both in interest and confusion. "Oh? And how exactly do you plan on _ending_ me, if I may ask? Hmm?" His voice was smug as he laughed at the thought of a weak helian 'ending' him.

She smiled. "Easy, the next hero will not end you with a sword or any other type of bladed weapon, no, the next hero will have your heart in their hands."

"What!? How! Why?" He sputtered angrily, eyes wide as her smile broadened.

"Simple, the next hero, who will be named after my last hero, will be your Soul mate. You will fall in love with my hero and you will be powerless to prevent it." She finished, collected the body of her hero before leaving a very stunned Ghirahim to his thoughts.

_'The hero, my soul mate? Ugh, why would I fall in love with him? Disgusting! How can the Goddess be so sick and twisted?'_ Ghirahim flew into a rage, _'I must find his line first and end it before that can happen!'_ He pounded his fist into his open hand while he paced the floor. _'Yes, the Goddess said he would be named after the hero which was…'_ He stopped in mid step slapping his hand to his forehead. _'Crap. I never asked him his name. Shit.'_


	2. Chapter Two: Skyloft

**Authors Notes:**

Hi there everyone! Forgive me for not putting this up in the first chapter, but this is my first fanfic and I'm still getting used to the setup. All right with that out of the way, I decided to post the second chapter right away because the first chapter was so short and was simply a background/setup for the rest of the story. I hope you enjoy this story. And just as a heads up this will be a rather long story and I may not be able to update every week, but I will do my best!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, someone far cooler than I owns it. (Also, if I owned it there would be a lot more Ghirahim in the game! ;p)

* * *

**Chapter two: Skyloft**

Three thousand years had passed since the creation of Skyloft and the stories of how it came to pass and of the Goddess' Chosen Hero had long since lapsed into myth and legend.

It was the day Link had been looking forward to all of his life, and though today hadn't started off on the best note thanks to Groose and his gang. But despite that Link was excited as he listened to the Headmaster explaining the importance of that day and of the importance of the Wing Ceremony. The signal was given and the four students threw themselves off of the wooden docks in front of them, whistling loudly for their birds. Link landed on his red loftwing giving it a pat on the side before urging him forward. He knew that he could easily win, that is as long as Groose and the others didn't try any dirty tricks. Link laughed to himself, he knew full well that the red-headed oaf would do anything to win and be with Zelda for the end of the ceremony. As if on cue, Link noticed that one of Groose's cronies had a brown satchel which appeared to be filled with eggs. Link took special care to dodge the eggs, but otherwise ignored them and focused his attention on the wooden bird statue in front of him. Reaching out his right hand as he leaned forward, his fingers brushing against the bird statues wooden surface. Giving his bird one last nudge he clasped his hands on the statue and quickly pulling back so he could once again sit properly on his birds back. He marveled at the blue and white bird before lifting it high above his head in victory.

Zelda, in her excitement had decided to jump off of her loftwing and landing in the arms of a very shocked and worried Link. "Link, I knew you could do it!" Link gave her a shy smile, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Quick, Link, we have to finish the Wing Ceremony!" He nodded his head as he directed his bird over to the Goddess statue and landing on the Goddess' outstretched hands. Zelda played her harp as she explained that the ceremony was in tribute to Skyloft's greatest hero whom had never even set foot there. She turned to face Link better as she pulled out a sail cloth and placed it in Link's hands before smiling. "I made this especially for you in the expectation that you would win."

Link smiled at his childhood friend. "Thank you, Zelda. I love it!" As he ran his fingers over the embroidery he found himself being turned around. "You remember how the ceremony ends, right?" Zelda teased as she pushed him towards the edge. He gave her a quick nod as he unfolded the sail cloth and prepared to use it when he felt Zelda's hands on his back and giving him a swift push. As he fell he opened his sail cloth, smiling as it caught on a weak up draft which slowed his decent so that he simply drifted down to the ground. His boots making a soft tapping sound as he landed on the stone at the feet of the Goddess. Shouts and cheers filled the air as Link folded up his sail cloth and tucked it into his pouch on his hip. Upon hearing the sounds of the gathered town's people's cheers he smiled shyly not used to this much attention. In fact, he went out of his way to go unnoticed. After all, he hated being pitied for being an orphan. Zelda landed next to Link placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Its okay, Link, they love you and they will still love you if they knew your secret." Zelda whispered in Link's long pointed ears. Link gave her a quick glare that went unnoticed by the crowd of people.

Zelda sighed shaking her head. "All right, all right. Keep your secret, just please don't hide it forever." She smiled at him softly. "You wanna go out flying with me?" Link's eyes sparkled at the prospect of flying for no other reason than to fly. Grabbing her hand he quickly dragged her through the crowd to a nearby dock where he launched both of them over the edge. Zelda quickly whistled for her bird only to be caught by her bird moments later. Looking over the side of her bird she could see Link still falling and was within feet of the cloud barrier before he finally called his bird. The crimson loftwing came out of seemingly nowhere catching Link on its back. Link was quick to direct the bird to join Zelda. As Link Leveled out next to her she could see the look of sadness on his face. "Look, Zelda, I know you're trying to help but like I've told you before. Once they know my secret I'm gone and I will **_never_** return." Link explained to her quietly. "It doesn't matter if they accept the truth, the **_real_** me, I've been lying to everyone my whole life, I can't possibly face them afterwards. And that is final." He let out a sigh a he finished, urging his bird to fly faster.

"Link! Please wait! … Huh? AHHHH!" Zelda's scream made Link's heart drop as he whipped his bird around to see Zelda and her purple loftwing getting sucked up into a large black tornado. Link attempted to save her only to be thrown back violently causing him to black out.

When Link finally came to he found himself lying on his bed. Swinging his legs over the edge as he sat up he leaned forward placing his head in his hands. "What happened? Where's Zelda now? Is she alive? Or did she die like my father? No, I can't think like that!' He groaned loudly as he ran one hand through his long hair, he had always been grateful that the headmaster had given him a knight's hat to hide his long blonde hair with, Goddess forbid anyone should see it and learn his secret. A strange twinkling sound pulled him out of his thoughts, much to his surprise a blue-glowing figure stood or rather floated in front of him. As if realizing that it had been noticed it floated backwards out his door before stopping on the stairs. Taking the hint he followed the strange figure as it continued to move in this manner slowly leading him to the base of the Goddess stature and disappearing into it. Link walked up to the base only to discover that there was now a door leading deep into the Goddess statue's base. He entered cautiously only to find the blue-glowing figure floating behind a sword in a pedestal in the middle of the room. The strange blue figure introduced herself as Fi spirit of the Goddess Blade, and told Link of his role in great destiny involving him and the spirit maiden, Zelda, and how he had to save her from the evil that hunted her down. She explained to him the legendary hero that he was said to have been named after had in fact existed and was actually his ancestor and he was now the Goddess' Chosen Hero. Fi then instructed him to take up the goddess blade and hold it skyward and go to the surface through the new opening in the cloud barrier. Link took up the sword and quickly prepared to go down to the surface, determination shining in his eyes.

Once Link landed on the surface he encountered an old woman in a ruin of a temple telling him a little more about his destiny before sending him on his way. Link found that he truly liked it down here in the forests of the surface, he met many new creatures on his way to the temple that was supposed to be where he'd find Zelda. After a days trek through the woods he finally arrived at the Skyveiw Temple. He found the temple to be infested with monsters and yet despite that it was still fairly easy to get through. At long last Link stood in front of a large set of white and golden doors with a puzzle lock, upon fitting the key into the door it groaned open as the young hero cautiously entered through the doors before they slammed shut making him jump in surprise. A blinding flash suddenly caught his attention as he came to the realization that he was not in here alone.

Ghirahim paused in mid swing and dissolved his sword into hundreds of tiny black diamonds, '_So, this is the Goddess' new Chosen Hero._' He thought to himself before turning to face the hero. As his eyes fell on the hero his heart stopped, in front of him stood the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. His piercing blue eyes were set in a glare, right hand ready to grab his sword and the way his blonde hair fell about his face, it was all… perfect. It was then that he realized that the Goddess had truly made the hero to be impossible for him to resist, but resist he must. "Look who it is… I thought that tornado I stirred up would have tossed and torn you apart, yet here you are. Not in pieces. Not that your life or death has any consequence. It's just the girl that matters now, and I can sense her here…just beyond this door. Yes, we plucked Her Majesty from her perch in the clouds, and now she's ours. Oh, but listen to me. I'm being positively uncivil. Allow me to introduce myself. I am the Demon Lord who presides over this land you look down upon, this world you call the surface. You may call me Ghirahim." He said with a flip of his hair as he looked back at the door while he spoke. "In truth, I very much prefer to be indulged with my full title: Lord Ghirahim. But I'm not fussy."

Link had had just about enough of this Demon Lord's blithering and drew his sword. "Did you really just draw your sword? Foolish boy." He smirked and turned to face him, staring the younger male down. "By all rights the girl should have fallen into our hands already. She was nearly ours when that loathsome servant of the goddess snatched her away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel inside?" Ghirahim asked the hero as rage seemed to course through his body. "Furious! Outraged! Sick with anger!" He shouted as he suddenly disappeared in a flurry of diamonds. Link searched around himself trying to locate the strange demon, but to no avail. "This turn of events has left me with a strong appetite for bloodshed." His voice seemed to come from all around the hero. A cold chuckle filled the air as Ghirahim suddenly appeared behind Link and putting his head on the hero's shoulder. "Still…it hardly seems fair, being of my position, to take all of my anger out on you. Which is why I promise up front not to murder you…No, I'll just beat you within an inch of your life!" Ghirahim exclaimed as he wagged his freakishly long tongue in the hero's face. Link rushed away from the demon and then stopped to face him. Ghirahim took this as a sign that it was now time for them to fight, he quickly dissolved his cloak and grinned at the hero.

Link watched in shock as the demon lord stalked his way towards him hand raised in front of him. The young hero lunged forward swinging his blade at the unarmed man, whom simply grabbed his blade skillfully between his fingers and grinning at him while he watched Link struggle to free his blade. Taking a breath Link noticed the way that his blade was held and swiftly pulled up freeing it from the demon's grip. Link slowly and methodicly began to attck the still unarmed demon lord, that is until Ghirahim had decided he had had enough of this and summoned his sword. Suddenly he went into a crouching stance with his sword pulled back, prepared to swipe at the sky child as he rushed him without warning. His first attack had caught Link off guard enabling his blade to bite into his flesh. Ghirahim's second attack wasn't quite so successful seen as Link had blocked the blow with his shield and delivered several hits on the stunned demon. With a snap of his fingers he summoned five floating daggers. The young boy's eyes widened when he saw the strange black and red spinning daggers that floated in mid air in front of Ghirahim. Then without warning they shot forward and dug into his tunic as he attempted to dodge the flying projectiles.

The battle continued with the two trading blows until at long last Ghirahim had grown tired of fighting Link. "Well… You put up more of a fight than I would have thought possible out of such a soft boy. But don't clap for yourself quite yet. That sword of yours is the only reason you still live. I fear I spent far too long teasing and toying with you. The girl's presence has all but faded from this place, which means there's no reason to linger here. Good-bye, sky child. Run and play this time. Get in my way again, though, and you're dead." With a snap of his fingers he disappeared, leaving behind a heart container. Link cautiously approached the heart container before picking it up, unannounced to him Ghirahim had hidden himself in the shadows and silently watched the young hero's movements. He cursed the Goddesses ability to create a being that he not only couldn't bring himself to kill but caused his chest to feel so tight and yet so light at the same time. Having realized that the hero had left some time ago he decided to leave and find the whereabouts of his sky child. With a snap of his fingers he disappeared leaving the room that had just been so full of life suddenly empty.

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Good? Bad? Reveiws are loved, just please no flaming!

Thanks!

-Freya the Mistwolf


	3. Chapter Three: Link's a What!

Hey everyone! I just want to thank both the random guest and Glompeh for leaving reviews, as well as those who have favorited and are now following my story, thank you! All right, without further ado here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, just the idea for the story.

* * *

Chapter Three: Link's a What?!

Tired and exhausted after his fight with Ghirahim, Link wandered to the nearby Lake, Lake Faron. As he approached the edge of the lake he started looking around to make sure no monsters or creatures were near, little did he know that a certain Demon Lord had tailed him while hiding in the shadows of the nearby trees. Satisfied that the area was clear of prying eyes he stripped off his hat, tunic and chainmail leaving him with just his under shirt, pants and boots. Link paused once more, eyes darting around the small glen. Looking quite a bit more nervous and cautious he removed his under shirt and much to Ghirahim's surprise there was an additional article of clothing that looked suspiciously like a white corset. Ghirahim's eyes widened even more as the hero fumbled with the strings before tugging them free allowing the corset to fall away and reveal Link's deepest, darkest secret: Link was a girl.

Ghirahim stared at the beautiful form of the sky child, '_To think that all along the sky child was a girl. But wait, ten years ago…_' A flashback of ten years ago came to him all of a sudden. It was a clear day in Faron Woods when he saw a Sky Knight falling from the sky, he had attempted to slow the man's decent but it was no use the man fell to the ground with a thud. Ghirahim ran forward to see if he was still alive, much to his surprise he was but just barely. He quickly set to work healing his wounds. However, he came to the discovery that the man hadn't just simply fallen, he had been stabbed with a blade dipped in a poison that had no antidote, so Ghirahim made him as comfortable as he could as the poison slowly ran its course. During this time the Sky Knight, Link, told him about the man who had stabbed him. They at one point had been good friends, that is until they met a beautiful girl from the far off island of Skyfall her name was Lily and they both fell in love with her, but she only had eyes for Link. They later got married and lived happily together until she got pregnant and had complications. Their child was born three weeks early and the delivery was anything but smooth and in the end she died giving birth to a daughter. In his anger and grief he chose to name his daughter and only child Link and raise her as a boy, telling only his friend Gaepora and his daughter Zelda (who was the same age as Link). Link told him about how horrible he felt not being a better father to her and that he wished that Ghirahim could meet her some day and that he hoped that she would grow up to be a beautiful young woman. As his flashback faded away he smiled to himself she truly had become a beautiful young woman. 'So the hero's name is Link, now I know.'

Meanwhile, Link had finished striping and wadded into Faron Lake and began bathing in the crystal clear waters. A strange chiming sound caught her attention, she quickly scrambled over to her pile of clothes throwing them on hurriedly ignoring the corset, why bother? No one from Skyloft was on the surface, so it really didn't matter. She grabbed her sword and chased after the sound which seemed to be moving through the woods ahead of her keep just out of view at all times. Ghirahim smiled from the shadows as he continued to lead the very curious hero down the woodland path, deeper and deeper into the woods they went until she reached a small clearing and noticed the chiming had stopped all together. Surveying her surroundings she let out a strangled gasp as her eyes fell upon the bleached bones of a man, lying beside him was a familiar sword that she recognized as her father's blade. Ghirahim watched as the hero fell to her knees staring at her father's remains, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Child, your name is Link, correct?" Link's head snapped up at the voice that had suddenly disturbed the silence of the woods.

"How do you know my name? W-who are you?" She shouted angrily as she searched around her for the source of the voice.

"I knew your father, he told me about you. A young woman forced to live the life of a man. And before you ask, I met him after he fell from the sky." Ghirahim sighed as he noted the flash of fear that had crossed her face at the mention of him knowing her father.

"But the fall would have killed him…"

"It would have if I hadn't caught him before he hit."

"Then how did he die, if not from the fall? Who are you?" Link demanded as she rose to her feet and glared in the direction that the voice seemed to have originated from.

"Perhaps I'll tell you who I am at another time, sky child. As for your father, he was stabbed with a poisoned blade, this one to be specific." Ghirahim threw the blade at Link's feet earning a startled gasp from the skyloftian.

"What did you call me?" Link's eyes widened at the strange voice referring to her as sky child, "Only person who's called me that was that half crazed Demon Lord, Ghirahim."

It was Ghirahim's turn to gasp, 'How could I make such a big slip up? Shit.' He quickly cleared his throat before he spoke, "I would advise against referring to Lord Ghirahim as crazed, you never know when he's listening. Besides the nickname is only logical, to look at you I'd say that you appear to still be a child and you came from the sky, therefore sky child." Ghirahim explained in a matter-of-fact manner, though he really didn't appreciate her calling him 'half crazed'.

"Fine, whatever. You still can't expect me to believe that my father died from a simple stab wound, he was the best knight in all of Skyloft, though I'm sure Cracidae would beg to differ though…" Link muttered in annoyance at the memory of the foul pompadour sporting creep.

"Wait, did you say Cracidae? Your father mentioned his name, I think he said he was the one that stabbed him. The blade had a strange venom that I could not heal, that's how your father died." Ghirahim explained sadly, as he remembered how painful Link's death had been, slow and lingering.

"Skulltula venom." Link whispered.

"Pardon?"

"Skulltula venom, Cracidae's the only person in all of Skyloft that dips their blade in that stuff. It's really hard to get a hold of in Skyloft, so it's really expensive, which means he brags about it all the time…" Link trailed off, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Ghirahim wanted nothing more than to rush forward and comfort her but thought better of it, she might try to kill him. "H-he hated my father, and his son hates me. H-he… he beats be up…a lot." Her voice was barely a whisper as she spoke. "I didn't think he hated him that much, so much that he'd kill him."

"Your father had told me that he was sure that you would grow up into a beautiful young woman just like your mother." Ghirahim said to her gently, want to comfort her somehow.

"He, my father said that?" She sounded shocked that her father would have said those words.

"Yes, and he had hoped that I one day would met you for myself. I'm glad that I got to met you, Link. Rest assured that as long as you are on the surface I will watch over you, my beloved sky child." With that Ghirahim retreated farther back into the woods, leaving Link in her shocked silence but making sure that he could still sense her movements should he need to swoop in and save her.

"What the hell was that all about? His **_beloved_**? The hell?"

* * *

...So, what did you think? Link's secret has been reveled, is it what you thought? I'm hoping you don't mind the fem-Link but not too many people do a romance between Ghirahim and fem-Link. Please feed the author with reviews!

Thanks,

-Freya the Mistwolf


	4. Chapter Four: Forbidden

Thank you to all the wonderful people who have favorite/followed as well as reviewed my story thus far. I'd like to give out a special thanks to: Fabdemonkinglink, Yukea, and SaraTheAngelic, for reviewing chapter three and not killing me for making Link a girl (I was a little nervous about that). I will admit that I'm a little surprised by so many people really liking my story so far, I just hope that you continue to enjoy reading my story as much as I have enjoyed writing. Anyways, on to the story.

Disclaimer: is this really necessary? ugh, fine. I do not Legend of Zelda, just the insane ideas that I put into this story.

* * *

Chapter Four: Forbidden

It was getting late and there was no way that she would make it back to Skyloft before curfew, so she decided to make the best of another glen that she had stumbled upon. Pulling her hat off she rolled it up and set it under her head treating it like a pillow, granted it was a pillow without the filling but it was better than nothing. She curled up in a tight ball as she fell asleep on the cold hard ground. Ghirahim watched her from the shadows as she slept, keeping silent vigil over the unconscious hero as she tossed and turned in her sleep.

The night was a particularly dark one seen as not even the moon shown on Skyloft let alone the surface. It was this darkness that had cloaked the hulking form of a giant skulltula as it scuttled towards the sleeping form of the hero. Before Ghirahim could react to the danger that it posed, the skulltula had sunk it's fangs into Link's shoulder drawing a pained whimper from her unconscious form. "NO!" Ghirahim cried out as he launched himself at the monster.

Link awoke to the feeling of searing pain in her right shoulder. When she opened her eyes she found Ghirahim standing over her with his sword drawn and defending her from a giant skulltula. She cried out in pain as she tried to move away only to find that she couldn't move, Ghirahim glanced back at her over his shoulder and the look in his eyes shocked her, his eye's held a mixture of pain, sadness, and concern. He quickly diverted his attention back to the monster in front of him, he already knew that the dull creature wouldn't recognize him as its master which meant he had no choice but to kill it, which was made easier by the fact that it had tried to kill his sky child. It had to die. Ghirahim rushed the skulltula, his movements were a blur as he knocked it on its back and driving his sword deep into its weak spot killing it instantly. Link groaned in pain as the venom began to flow through her system.

"Ghira…him….why?" she choked out as Ghirahim rushed to her side, worry written all over his face.

"Hang in there, Link. I need you to hold still so I can get the poison out and heal you, do you understand?" Ghirahim asked Link in a very serious tone, she nodded her head. Ghirahim focused his magic on her shoulder where the skulltula had bitten her and began to draw out the poison slowly, causing Link to cry out in pain. Looking down at her face he could clearly see the pain etched in her features as she bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to keep from crying out again. "Hush, sky child, its okay, no one is going to hurt you. You're safe now. Shhh." He soothed her gently as he finished drawing the last of the venom from her and quickly healing the wound.

Link opened her eyes and stared up at the demon lord in shock and confusion. "Why?" was all she could manage to get out as the stress and exhaustion of the situation slowly took its toll, her eyes getting heavier by the second.

Ghirahim looked down at her sadly as he spoke, "Alas, I'm afraid you wouldn't understand, sky child." Sitting back Ghirahim sighs as he ran a shaking hand through his hair, before leaning into the young hero's ear and whispering, "Go to sleep young hero, this was nothing more than a dream." He placed his hand over her eyes and using his magic put her to sleep, her blue eyes fluttering before closing and taking her away to the safety of her dream land. Placing a soft kiss to her cheek he got up a returned to the shadows of the forest to continue to watch over her as she slept through the night.

Link awoke the next morning feeling rather stiff and unsettled. She could have sworn she had been dreaming of the strange demon lord Ghirahim that she had met days ago, but it couldn't have been him, could it?

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. It's really short, I know, I'm sorry. But I'm really not a fan of just adding random crap just to stretch out a chapter. If there are any spelling mistakes or missed words please let me know I will attempt to fix them, though I'm usually rather distracted with my own original story, work, and making jewelry. Anyways, I will be working on the next couple of chapters soon, maybe tonight, I'm not sure. Things will start to get much more interesting and dark. Also, Pipit and Groose will be making an appearance soon in the chapters to come. As always please feed the author! I love reviews, and the more I get the more excited I become, which leads to new updates!

Thanks,

-Freya the Mistwolf


	5. Chapter Five: The Fall

Hey guys, sorry about the long wait and the short chapter. I promise that the next couple of chapters are very large and are currently giving me a hard time, sigh.

Disclaimer: This should go without saying, I do not own Legend of Zelda...so sad. T_T

* * *

Chapter Five: The Fall

One Month Later, the eruption of Eldin Volcano…

Link was on her way to the Eldin province of the surface not knowing the danger she was diving headlong into. As she fell through the cloud barrier and pulled out her sail cloth she was greeted by the searing heat emanating from the erupting volcano. Eyes widening in fear as she realized the grave mistake she had made, when a sudden gust of burning hot air knocked her off course and crashing into the rocky cliffside. Her head connecting with the harsh rocks and knocking her out immediately leaving her to fall to her demise.

A short distance away stood Ghirahim watching the erupting volcano with great interest when something caught his attention to his far left. Turning his head in time to see the limp form of the sky child falling to her potential death, his heart dropping with her. Without a second thought he teleported himself to her side, grabbing a hold of her in mid fall before teleporting away with her securely in his arms.

Ghirahim arrived in his lushly furnished bedroom within his castle. Moving quickly to his large comfy bed where he laid down the hero ever so gently taking care not to jar her to much as he maneuvered himself next to her on the bed. His eyes took in the battered and broken appearance of the young hero before sighing and moving quickly to heal her life threatening injuries first. Ghirahim was rather pleased to see the gash to her head healing swiftly with the coxing of his magic he shifted his hands to her chest and abdomen searching for any internal bleeding and healing it as he encountered it. After hours of intense magic use he was exhausted. Once he was convinced that she was no longer in immediate danger of bleeding to death he allowed himself to collapse next to her on the bed. Snuggling closer to her as he lost consciousness.

Link awoke later that night, pain radiating throughout her frame. Her vision was blurry and she was vaguely aware of being on something soft and the existence of something warm laying nearby her. Groaning in pain as she tried to shift her body only to be met with overwhelming pain, causing her to cry out. The soft thing beneath her, which she noted most have been a bed, shifted slightly as a figure move closer to her on the bed. A blurry face came into view, soft white hair brushing against her face. Deep chocolate eyes rimed with deep violet slowly coming into focus, worry and concern etched into the all too familiar face of the fabulous demon lord. Link suddenly gasped in fear and realization of where she was and with whom. "Shhh, relax sky child. Try not to move at all…" Ghirahim started to try to calm her only for his words to fall on deaf ears as the frightened girl attempted to escape only to scream in pain. Ever so gently Ghirahim laid his hand on her shoulder as he once more tried to focus his magic only to find that he was still in need of rest. The exertion from his attempt causing him to once more collapse onto the bed next to her with an aggravated moan. "My apologies, Link. But I will have to finish healing you later. Until then please sleep well, I will watch over you." Ghirahim murmured to Link as he placed a hand to her head and used what little magic was left to put her into a deep sleep. Link's eyes fluttered shut as she fell asleep, safe in Ghirahim's arms. He watched as she slept quietly and unconsciously nuzzled into his chest as she attempted to get more comfortable, he smiled softly at her as he settled in next to her as he too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter should be up sometime in the next week or so, I hope. I work a lot so it might take me a while to type up the next couple of chapters. Please read and review, I love to get your input on how I'm doing, and I will do my best to improve.

Thanks,

-Freya the Mistwolf


	6. Chapter Six: Love Confessions and Heart

Hey guys, I'm sooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! Life and work kinda got in the way of writing. I'm hoping this chapter will be more to your liking. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Six: Love Confessions and Heart Containers

Ghirahim groans in annoyance at the ray of sunlight that flooded the room. A small whimper beside him reminds him that Link is lying in the bed next to him. He smiles softly to himself as he remembers that he had the chance to sleep next to her. However, as he turns to face her his smile falls away from his face as he is greeted with the sight of a very pale and sickly Link, whose breathing is ragged and shallow. Ghirahim quickly moves to her side, placing his hand on her forehead he discovers that she is burning up from a terrible fever. A weak groan leaves her lips as Link's eyes flutter open. Her normally fiery blue eyes are dull and glazed over in pain as they drift over to look into the frightened eyes of Ghirahim. It becomes clear that she is fading fast and will die if nothing is done. Ever so gently Ghirahim lifts Link's limp body into his arms as he cradles her against his chest.

"Link? Can you hear me?" Link's head dips slightly in a weak half-hearted nod. "Good, good. I need you to stay with me okay? I'm going to try something, but I need you to stay awake. Do you understand?" Link gives another weak nod, her eyes slipping shut without warning. "LINK!" Ghirahim cried out, gripping Link's shoulders in anxiety. Her eyes slowly open once more, causing Ghirahim to let out a sigh of relief before he continued speaking. "I need you to watch what I'm about to do, okay? It's very important that you understand what is happening."

Ghirahim took a deep steadying breath as he placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes. Link quietly watched as the demon lord's hand began to glow a gentle red and pulse in time with his heartbeat. A look of confusion crossed Link's face as Ghirahim opened his eyes and smiled to her lovingly. "Allow me to explain, when a demon finds their soul mate they give to them a piece of their heart marking them as a chosen mate." As he spoke he made a fist with his hand that was over his heart and pulled it way from his chest, his hand still giving off a soft red pulsing glow. "With this you will quite literally have my life in your hands, all you'd have to do to kill me is crush it with the intent to kill." Ghirahim's tone was cheerless as he brought his glowing fist down to rest over top of Link's heart, he could just barely feel her heart beating under his hand. "It is what we refer to as a heart container." His fist flattened over her heart as the glow sank from his hand into her chest and spreading over her trembling form and healing her as it went. As he removed his hand a small golden chain formed around her neck as the glow slowly faded away leaving behind a small red and golden heart. "A heart container can only be formed when one is truly in love, however, that does not mean it will be returned…" Ghirahim trailed off dejectedly as he turned his face away from Link, not wanting to see her response to his speech. "I-I love you, Link." He whispered quietly. "You see, I killed the last hero. And as the Goddess' punishment she created you, the next hero, to be my soul mate, thus giving you the ability to kill me. So, please just get it over with…." Ghirahim clenched his eyes shut as he waited for her to fulfill her destiny.

The room was filled with silence for what seemed like an eternity, before Ghirahim hesitantly opened his eyes and looked down at the hero in his lap. Link was holding the heart container tenderly in her hand as if it were made of glass, her sharp eyes studying it carefully as her thumb ghosted over the surface following the path of the intricate design. Ghirahim gasped softly at the sight that he had not been expecting to see. "You've saved me twice now." Link said quietly, not looking away from the heart container in her hands. Ghirahim smiled at her as he brushed a lock of hair from her face. "Of course, Link. I did it because I love you." Link's bright blue eyes shot up to his, a look of shock flashing across her face. Ghirahim gently cupped her check as he leaned in and kissed her lovingly on the lips. The kiss was short but filled with nothing but love. As he pulled away he could see the confusion and doubt in her eyes.

"I want to go home, to the Goddess Statue." Link said simply as she looked away from him. Ghirahim let out a sigh before answering her request. "Very well, but first let me get you some food and something else to wear, okay?" "What's wrong with _my_ clothes?" She raised an eyebrow as she challenged him with a small glare. "They are ripped to shreds and are covered in blood." He shrugged his shoulders as Link looked down at her clothes only to discover that what he said was true. "Ugh, fine. J-just make it quick, I want to get there before anyone wakes up." Link ground out in annoyance as she crossed her arms angrily. Ghirahim smiled softly as he stood and walked away from the bed heading to the door. With a snap of his fingers white fabric appeared at the foot of the bed on Link's side. "I think this will look beautiful on you, Link. Far better than that stuffy knight's uniform." He waved his hand as he left and closed the door behind him.

Once she was sure that he had left she gingerly picked up the fabric and unfolded it. Her eyes widened as the fabric revealed it's true form, a simple white dress that was strikingly similar to the one she had seen Zelda wearing on the surface. She blushed at the thought of getting to wear a dress, 'Could I really wear a dress in Skyloft? Well, it couldn't hurt to see what it would look like on, right?' She smiled as she swiftly removed her ruined clothing and slipped into the silky dress. To her shock it felt amazing, the way the dress hugged her curves just right, the way it swirled around her at her slightest movement. She looked around the room before her eyes fell upon what she searched for. Link hastily moved towards her target, a full length mirror hidden in the corner of the room. Standing before it she turned this way as that, pulling her hair out of its usual high pony tail and letting her hair cascade down around her. "I-I don't look like me." Link spoke aloud as she stared at the mirror in surprise, 'this could work.'

Ghirahim walked into the room silently carrying a large tray of food but stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of Link in her dress. "G-gorgeous…" Was all Ghirahim could manage to say. "Eeep! Ghirahim! I, uh…um, thank you…for the dress." She blushed bright red as she looked away from him in embarrassment. Ghirahim grinned widely as he set the tray down on the bed and held out an apple to her. "Please forgive me, Link. I knew it would look good on you, I just had no idea it would look so stunning on you. Please won't you join me?" "Th-thank you, Ghirahim." She whispered before taking the apple from him as her blush deepend. They ate in silence, Link having taken great interest in the lone window in the room and Ghirahim simply watched Link's sharp intelligent eyes darting this way and that as various birds flitted from tree to tree outside. Once they were finished eating, Link turned to face Ghirahim her blue eyes ablaze as she broke the silence. "Time to go." Ghirahim nodded as he stood and offered her his hand. Link hesitantly accepted his hand, with a smile Ghirahim pulled her in close and with a snap of his fingers they were gone.

* * *

Was it good? I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please leave me a review, I want to know what was good and what could use work or was just terrible. I hope to have the next chapter up soon but the next couple of weeks are going to be a bit busy. Thanks guys!


End file.
